1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a ring member with air holes and a substrate processing system including a ring member with air holes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are usually manufactured using a plurality of unit processes. Examples of these processes include a thin-film deposition process, a diffusion process, an annealing process, a photolithography process, a polishing process, an etching process, an ion implantation process, and a cleaning process.
Etching may be performed by a dry etching process or a wet etching process. In most dry etching processes, plasma generated from a reaction gas is used to etch a substrate or a layer thereon. The reaction gas may flow from a center region of the substrate toward an edge direction. However, there may a difference in fluid speed of the reaction gas between the center and edge regions of the substrate. This difference may lead to process failures that adversely affect the quality of the finished device.